


雪兔組無差-關於路途

by Nozomi0329



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozomi0329/pseuds/Nozomi0329
Summary: 長路，孤獨，陪伴，僅此而已。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	雪兔組無差-關於路途

*國設  
\---  
音響壞了。荒原的千里灰冷，我們在望不見盡頭的公路上緩駛。我將自己的搖滾樂拿出，換成原先塞在播放器裡的鄉村音樂的唱片，跑出來的仍舊是單調乏味的嘎奇嘎奇聲響，而非伴隨旋律的天籟。  
如今回想起來，這簡直像是場始於七月中旬，終結於縹緲虛幻，暫且窺探不著一絲伏筆的夢。故事還在繼續，像滾滾溪水不停地流奔更寬廣的境地，沿途承載發黃捲曲的花瓣在淹沒前隨波逐流地舞動身姿，次年原先鮮花盛開的岸旁興許再次迎來馥郁花香，又或許已尋不著花朵凋零的路徑。當中有許多荒誕的夜晚，也有很多有趣與無趣的旅程，大多數的時間會這麼想：其實什麼都不重要，其實什麼都沒意義。  
車上震得傾倒的櫻桃味可樂被拿起來，伊萬啜飲一口後把它扔回去時還能聽見他咂嘴。他很安靜，大概是在鬧情緒，至少我是莫名有脾氣了，不是針對他，也不是針對任何一樣東西。總之，我們很安靜，誰也沒再碰過那瓶開罐時間和乘車時間同樣四個多小時路程的糖水，吞著口水隱忍著枯燥乏味。  
七月份的西伯利亞冷得出乎意料。伊萬此人特沒生活情趣，車上只掛了我之前從柏林寄到莫斯科的捕夢網，我把車窗搖了上來，此舉相當於將我們的車廂與最富俄羅斯風情的裝飾畫像區隔，美景唐突多了一些玻璃窗折射的黃點。我的視線從遠方的針葉林縮短到兩邊宛如落日紅霞倒影在水中的路燈，看光芒被波盪拉長成金黃色的十字，不禁懷戀起曾經看起來還算虔誠的自己。我想自己是最迷信的信徒，亦是最薄情的信眾，內心深處始終是不則不扣的無神論者。我的信仰取決於他人。  
車子溫柔地搖晃，緊握方向盤的他和我大抵是一樣的。圍繞瞳孔的棕色環染得橙黃，燈光打在他那可反射螢光也可黯淡，乍看之下是兩潭深不見底的黑水，見光呈現藍瞳變異而偏紫的奇異色彩*。伊萬約莫是無意識的拉了拉夏季衣物輕薄的領口，我看見他的紫眸盈滿了藏不住的疲倦。  
回德國的機票日期是今天下午三點，我要搭的班機早已離開俄羅斯的土地。我在他家無所事事待了整整一星期，我想過送他條大型犬或者其他互動性高的動物，不要金魚，牠們不夠聒噪，做我的玩伴不起勁，在伊萬身邊存在感太薄弱。他全然就是個大孩子，誠然非照顧者的料，這個想法因此作罷，另一方面，哪怕放北極熊在伊萬身邊也毫無意義，不論是多麼龐大的存在都能被輕易忽視。   
他輕輕晃動的側臉勾起我許多想法。  
偌大房屋熱鬧時，冬妮婭在廚房攪拌濃湯，波羅的海三國聚在一起打牌，在不知誰開始的起鬨下壓了賭注，娜塔莉亞發動汽車出門給他買煙，而伊萬定站在只有一間房間的三樓，兩指間夾著一根菸，把弄打火機的那隻手垂掛在樓梯扶手，間或拉高遮掩那圈傷疤的圍巾。灰色的、破碎的擦過指尖，全數落在三樓地毯，沒有隨旋轉樓梯飄轉至底層，甚至一點都沒沾到我在二樓仰視他吞雲吐霧時灰濛濛眼睛的鼻尖。他只是凝視，既平靜又疲憊地凝視前方的白牆，下方的聲音爬過我的頭頂，停在二樓和三樓間的臺階，三樓只有伊萬和他的菸灰。  
伊萬從過去到現在忽略了很多很多，那似乎已不算習慣而是本能。  
不斷發出怪聲的破車和解不了渴的化學櫻桃味可樂，實在讓我倆沒辦法擠出幾句頗有閒情逸致的談話，沉悶得叫人抓狂。沒辦法開窗，除非我們想比賽誰回去會著涼得流鼻水，否則讓大風灌進車內不是明智的選擇，想當然，他在那種愚蠢的競賽上擁有絕對的優勢，平凡瑣碎的小事沒有意義，只有出事的俄羅斯會讓伊萬發高燒、打噴嚏。更別指望音響，我放棄為這趟公路旅程挑選主題曲，怎麼也弄不出卡在裡頭的唱片，幸好他看起來並沒有很喜歡這張老唱片，讓它被刮出噪音這麼久都沒打算將我轟下車。  
我動了動僵硬的頸部，從車窗裡看到荒蕪的公路上有兩個臭著臉的男人，像我的那位扯了扯臉皮，直到他的嘴角牽連起喉嚨一陣對寂靜的抗議才轉頭。我試圖把我們從不真實的像幻覺的時間抽離。伊萬的衣服上有淡淡的汗味，不很好聞卻熟悉得叫人安心，先是鼻頭，接著是嘴唇，最後我用整張臉磨蹭那隻帶有海鹽味的手臂，是大風的夏夜最具代表性的氣息，然而菸草的味道只屬於伊萬。  
他用眼角餘光打量我妨礙駕駛的行為，我沖他菀爾一笑，本來是要這麼做的——豈料我一咧開嘴，壓抑許久的抗議爆發成一陣大笑，然後他也笑了，笑得厲害的那種。我們笑得岔氣，太傻了，好加在我們是公路上唯一的車輛，不然僅僅因相視而發笑肯定會被當成神經病。  
他彎彎的眼睛不再單有呆板的折射光點，倦怠消散的視野出現我的身影和情緒高漲的光采。  
無論是代表其他身份的伊萬還是現在開車的這個伊萬，從過去到現在的伊萬都是一樣的，我想，他太容易陷入孤獨，隔著自己的精神世界被人群簇擁，即使外頭雷鳴不止那聲響也無法打破無聲的寂寞。過去的我爬上樓梯，現在的我側個身就能進入夏季混合鹹味，冬季混合燜牛肉酸甜可口的味道的淺淡菸草氣味的世界。那個世界的主人心思麻煩又深沉，走進去卻可用最簡單純粹的接觸驅散他的孤寂。  
一切看似都沒意義。  
沒有格調的車廂，故障的音響，紊亂的雜音，消氣的碳酸飲料。清涼的夏風，聳立的樹林，飽滿的燈光，漫長的公路。即興的旅行，過期的機票，不穩定的情緒，毫無笑點的爆笑。  
所有沒意義的小事連在一起發生的時候，完全足夠構成一個令我滿意這趟旅途的理由，我才發現，沒有他的時光都是視死若歸的虛度。我的滿意基於對他的喜愛，我對他的喜愛是媚俗*且普世的。我不會將他擺至不可企及的高處膜拜，但我與虔信的人們無異，樂意踏上隨時將其安置心上的長路。  
車子在休息站停下。無論是放輕腳步、不讓樓下有機會察覺揣測行動的我還是憑激情與衝動行事的我，從過去到未來的我都是一樣的，總是想剔除使他疲倦的源頭。我用闖入他世界最常用的，最跩最帥最基爾伯特風格的語氣對拿來兩根熱狗的伊萬說：“駕駛座是本大爺的領地了，”我拍拍椅墊，邀請他坐上方才被我坐得暖呼呼的副駕駛座，“你的未來將得到最強大的庇護！”  
我想我們大抵是一樣的。伊萬始終是伊萬，基爾伯特始終是基爾伯特，我們內心想要的始終如一，是開車環繞全歐洲也找不到第二個，天生的孤獨與宿命的纏繞。公路之旅尚未結束，但我們會愜意的相伴，直到路的盡頭。  
Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> *紫色的虹膜為藍色的變異與光線因素造成的，而本家早期的阿普確實是哥金髮藍眼的標準日耳曼帥哥，瞳色也是很深的紫紅色，後期越畫越紅的瞳色是個謎（不過仔細去看彩圖仍是紫紅色，本家給的顏色也是偏紅的紫色），白髮紅眼睛出現則是動畫版的鍋（#  
> *此媚俗的概念為：對於不怎麼偉大的事件懷抱著“偉大的”（自我感動類的）情感


End file.
